


Sterek Valentines Day Confession [ART]

by Baesarzeppeli



Category: Teen Wolf (TV), teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, M/M, VDSE2015, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 09:49:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3352175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baesarzeppeli/pseuds/Baesarzeppeli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek finally confesses his wolfy love to Stiles</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sterek Valentines Day Confession [ART]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> This is for Lyelack! my super secret Vday partner! I hope you like this fluffy picture  
> also The colors are a little different in each picture cause I made the second one first then felt like it wasn't enough so I made the pre-kiss picture  
> Sorry my handwriting sucks lol
> 
>  
> 
> [Tumblr Link ](http://fantasyforgotten.tumblr.com/post/110986693075/this-is-for-lyelack-who-i-got-for-my-secret)

 

 


End file.
